Back to life (Harry Potter contest from To the Tardis)
by sugarpie123
Summary: Harry and a girl named Izzy go of to finish a potion that Izzy has started. To the Tardis contest


**Hey peeps! What's up? This story is for a contest by: To the Tardis! XD Well and now it shall begin!**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! But I do own Izzy!**_

Harry, close to the end of his third year, was sitting in the Gryffindor common room all alone. Hermione and Ron were in the library studying and the rest of the student body was outside on this beautiful Saturday. Harry was jealous that he had to stay inside and get his homework done. He longed to go outside like everyone else. He wasn't getting his homework done either. Just then the common room doors opened and in came a girl. She had brown curly hair with a hint of red and blond in it. She was medium height and her eyes were a dark black. She walked in and noticed Harry sitting.

"Oh hello!" She smiled at him.

"Hi." He smiled back; finally glad he had someone to talk to. She suddenly looked confused.

"Why aren't you outside like everybody else?" She pointed at the window.

"I've got some homework to finish up." Harry frowned remembering his halfway done homework.

"What is it?" She smiled again.

"Potions, I'm nearly done." He looked at it with disgust.

"Oh what a cowinkydink, I'm working on a potion right now!" She pointed to the girl's dormitories.

"What kind of potion?"

"You'll have to wait and see," She laughed, "If you want you can copy my potions homework and then help me get the last three ingredients needed for my potion."

"Ok, that sounds fun." He agreed and she ran upstairs to get her potions homework. When she came back she handed Harry her homework and sat down on the chair across from him. He copied all the answers and checked the parts that he had done. He finally finished and handed it back to her.

"They might not be all right." She stood up.

"It's ok at least I got it done, do you still need help on your potion?"

"Yes, I'll be back!" She ran up the stairs leaving Harry alone. She came back down with three empty glass vials.

"What are those for?" He stood up.

"To hold the last three ingredients, tears from three different people." She held them up.

"Ok, do you have any ideas of who?" He walked next to her.

"Yes," She smirked, "Oh yeah my name is Izzy by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Harry." He shook her hand.

"Well I knew that." She smiled and walked out of the common room, Harry following.

"So where are we going first?" He asked.

"To Sirius!" She pulled Harry along with her as she ran outside to the whomping willow.

"Why here?" Harry asked.

"Because I've asked Sirius to meet us here, now in we go!" After a while of failing to get in they finally did get in.

"Where is he?"

"He should be in here…"

"There you guys are!" Sirius appeared from out of nowhere. Harry ran up to him and hugged him.

"Finally now we can get started!" Izzy smiled.

"Yes, I chose the song." Sirius pulled out a piece of paper with lyrics on it.

"Well what are you waiting for Sirius, SING!" She sat down pulling Harry down with her.

"Alright, here goes." He started singing.

Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Joey's head?  
And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I've broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times  
I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate?

Life's better now than it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh

Oh God I  
Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye  
Remember the old arcade?

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hanging out

They said somebody went and burned it down  
We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how if feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh

Oh God I  
Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
I miss that town

I miss their faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it  
I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it  
If I could I relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change  
Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

Every time I do it makes me

Sirius started crying from remembering hanging out with James, Remus, and Peter. Izzy got up and quickly caught his tears.

"Thank you Sirius." She patted his back.

"No problem," He continued to cry.

"Bye Sirius." Harry and Izzy waved goodbye as they left, only getting a wave in return from Sirius.

"Now where?" Harry asked.

"Well you might not like this one as much but we're going to Snape's office."

"WHAT!?" He stopped.

"Please, it took me forever to convince him!" she tried to pull him along.

"Fine but he better not start anything." He finally started walking again.

"That's the spirit… I think…" She skipped along beside him. They finally ended up at Snape's office and Izzy knocked on the door.

"Come in." Snape's voice could barely be heard. Izzy opened the door and they went inside.

"Hi professor, are you ready?" Izzy asked.

"I guess so." He sighed.

"Alright." Her and Harry went to the wall.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you  
I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you  
We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear will always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

The song reminded Snape of Lily and he started crying and Izzy quickly caught one of his tears.

"Thank you professor." She smiled at him.

"Leave." He pointed at the door and turned around.

"Ok bye professor." Izzy said as they left.

"Now where?" Harry asked as soon as the door was closed.

"The common room, I have a surprise for you!" They ran to the common room and entered.

"What are we doing here, nobody's inside?"

"We are singing a duet!" She pulled out a piece of paper.

"What," He backed away, "I never agreed to this!"

"Trust me in the end it's worth it!"

"I don't know…"

"Please just trust me, you will not regret this!"

"Fine," He sighed, "Lets just get this over with."

"Ok that's the spirit!" She held out the paper in front of them and they started singing.

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

I told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember  
You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over  
But you didn't have to cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

And then change your number

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believin it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh  
But you didn't have cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

and that feels so rough  
(oh)  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect you records

And then change your number

(oh)

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know  
I used to know

That I used to know

I used to know

Somebody

Harry started to cry and Izzy caught his tears.

"I'll be back!" She ran upstairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry sat down on the same chair he was on earlier. She slowly came back down with a cauldron. She set it down next to Harry's chair. She added the tears from all three vials and sat down. There was a poof of smoke then standing next to the cauldron was Lily and James Potter. Harry stared at them for a while not believing what he saw. \

"Harry?" Lily asked.

"Mum?" He stood up.

"Harry!" Lily and James screamed out as they hugged him.

""Mum, dad!" He hugged them back. They all started crying.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon haven't been treating you well have you?" Lily looked at Harry as they all stopped hugging.

"Well, no not exactly…" Harry admitted.

"Well don't worry you'll be living with us now."

"Thank you so much Izzy!" Harry turned around to find that the spot where Izzy was sitting was empty.

"Who are you talking to Harry?" James asked his son confused.

"A girl was there, Izzy, she helped me get you guys back…" Harry looked around the room for her but didn't see her.

"Harry, no one was ever in the room…" Lily looked worriedly towards James.

"But, she was, she was sitting right there!"

"Harry I think you might be imagining things honey." Lily patted his back.

"BUT I'M NOT IMAGINING THINGS!" He fell to the floor.

"Hey what's going on?" Harry looked up to see Izzy standing at the bottom of the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

"See I told you!" He stood up and pointed at her.

"Oh well thank you for bringing us back." James smiled.

"No problem!" Izzy smiled.

"Come on lets go tell Dumbledore." Lily said. And with that Lily, James, and Harry went off to Dumbledore's office.

The end.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I was going to make the ending sad. It was going to end with Izzy never really existing/being a ghost or she gave up her life for Harry's to come back but then I was all "I'll save the sadness for another story!" So thanks for reading! BYE!**


End file.
